


Stille Wasser sind tief

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen, Madness, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Wie Shisui wirklich den Tod fand. Und in welcher geistigen Verfassung Itachi sich zu dieser Zeit befand.
Kudos: 1





	Stille Wasser sind tief

STILLE WASSER SIND TIEF

-  
-  
-

Shisui Uchiha…

Ein herausragender Ninja.

Shisui…

Stilles Wasser…

Vielleicht der herausragendste Ninja von allen.

Shi… sui…

Ah.

Stille Wasser sind tief.

Shisui Uchiha… Mein bester Freund.

Komm mit mir, komm mit mir, mein Freund.

Freund…

Wir machen eine kleine Reise, mein Freund.

“Wohin gehen wir, Itachi?”

Ah… deine dunkle, beruhigende Stimme… So dicht an meinem Ohr, dass ich genießerisch die Augen schließe. Deine Stimme…

“Itachi!”

Höre ich Verwirrung in deiner lieblichen Stimme, mein Freund? Wut? Auf jeden Fall ist da etwas. Ein Unterton, der mir nicht gefällt. Ist es Nervosität? Weißt du etwa…?

Ich fahre herum und mustere dich eingehend. Nein, nein… Du weißt nicht…

Hah… Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist Gold wert. Ich fühle mich beinahe wie damals in der Akademie… Weißt du noch? Weißt du…

Aber gemach, gemach, mein Freund, wir…

“Wir gehen nur mal kurz hinunter zum Fluss.”

Du zuckst mit den Achseln… Und für eine Weile gehen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Es ist eine so angenehme Art des Schweigens, dass mir richtig warm ums Herz wird.

Und ich werde erfasst von einer Welle der Liebe für dich. Für den besten Freund auf der ganzen Welt. Für den Bruder, der sich meiner würdig erweist.

“Heute ist ein so wunderschöner Tag!”, höre ich mich selbst sprechen, und ich muss beinahe lachen.

Heute ist wirklich ein schöner Tag.

Ein schöner Tag…

“Ja, finde ich auch”, sagst du leichthin.

Ein schöner Tag zum Sterben.

Hahaha… Ich bin verrückt. Ich bin verrückt, ich bin verrückt, ich könnte tanzen. Ich tanze! Ich tanze den Rest des Weges, hüpfe, springe in die Luft in einem schier ausgelassenen Stimmungshoch.

Fühlst du es, Shisui? Kannst du es spüren? Mein Herz, wie es pocht, pocht, pocht vor Freude und wildem Erwarten…

Nein…? Nein. Du ziehst deine schmalen Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ich muss sagen, das steht dir total gut. Du weißt nicht, was du von mir und meinem Gehabe halten sollst.

Du begehst einen Fehler, Shisui.

Oh ja… Ich liebe Fehler so sehr. Die Fehler anderer Menschen sind immer so überaus erheiternd.

Hahahaha.

Also kannst du es nicht hören, nein? Mein Herz, wild in meiner Brust hämmernd? Schade, denn ich… höre die leisen Druckwellen deines Herzschlages, pulsierend in der Luft um mich herum.

Und. Es. Treibt. Mich… In den Wahnsinn. Ah… Ich will diesem Herz noch viel näher sein, viel näher, immer näher, näher, näher-

“Itachi?”

Ich zucke zusammen. Oh… Ich habe für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass du auch noch da bist. Nicht nur ich… und dein Herz… Nein. Auch du. Hast du es gehört… Was ich gedacht habe?

Ich mustere dich durchdringend. Weißt du etwa…

“Itachi, wir haben den Fluss erreicht.”

Ich blicke mich um. Ah, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich auf den sanften Fluten brechen. Der erste Eindruck täuscht… Stille Wasser sind tief. Entzückend. Und meine Hände beginnen zu zittern.

Ich warte, bis wir die kleine Brücke betreten haben, die über den Fluss führt. Dann bleibe ich abrupt stehen… Und schon wieder schießt diese verdammte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Oh…

“Itachi-”

“Lass uns für einen Augenblick hier stehen bleiben, in Ordnung?”, unterbreche ich dich mit verträumter Stimme. Ich lehne mich entspannt an das Brückengeländer.

“Aber die Versammlung…”

Welche Versammlung? Versammlung, Versammlung…

“Sie beginnt bald.”

Ah, die Versammlung. Ja…

Ich mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. “Nur für einen… kurzen Moment.” sage ich… bitte ich schon beinahe.

Ich will, dass du das Gleiche fühlst. Liebe. Liebe für diesen schönen Tag,

(Zum Sterben)

Liebe für diese reizende Umgebung, für diese friedvolle Situation, und vor allem… Ja, vor allem anderen Liebe für mich, mich, deinen besten Freund. Du sollst mich lieben, begehren, ohne mich nicht leben können-

Ah, mein Freund, ich werde um dich trauern, wenn du von uns gehst…

Ich starre dich an, mein Blick dringt bis in die Tiefen deiner Pupillen und verliert sich in ihnen. Oh Shisui… Oh Shisui, mein Freund. Wenn du wüsstest… Wenn du nur wüsstest.

Ich rücke näher an dich heran und fahre mit den Fingerspitzen meiner rechten Hand die Konturen deiner Lippen nach. Wie vom Donner gerührt weichst du zurück, und ein tiefer Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Körper. Was hast du nur, Shisui?

Aber ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich dich jetzt entkommen lassen würde. Ich folge deiner Bewegung und bekomme deine Arme zu greifen. Ich ziehe dich zu mir nach vorne, und du stolperst hart gegen meine Brust.

Ich fange dich auf in einer festen Umarmung, aus welcher es kein Entkommen gibt.

Ich atme ihn ein… den Geruch, der deinen Kleidern anhaftet… Den Geruch, der diesem kleinen Stückchen Nacken zwischen Schulter und Haaransatz innewohnt. Mhmhmmm… So. heiß. Ja…

“Shisui…”, flüstere ich zärtlich gegen deinen Nacken. Ich schließe meine Augen, und auf einmal fühle ich mich schrecklich traurig und allein. So als wärst du schon fort. So als wärest du gar nicht mehr hier.

“I… tachi?”, kommt es zögerlich und ein wenig besorgt zurück.

Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu zittern. Shisui, ich werde um dich trauern, wenn du mich verlässt. Ich werde um dich trauern, und in meinem Herzen wirst du immer weiterleben. Dann sind wir vereint, für immer. So wie ich es immer wollte!

Ich grinse auf einmal wie ein Irrer. Wie der Psychopath, der ich bin. Hahaha, wenn man verrückt ist, dann ist vieles um so vieles einfacher…

“Shisui…”, säusele ich in dein Ohr, und mit meinen Fingern kämme ich durch dein glänzendes Haar.

“Shisui, du bist mein bester Freund…”

Du seufzt, und scheinst dich in meiner Umarmung zu entspannen. Allein dieser Gedanke löst eine unglaubliche Euphorie in mir aus. Und in der nächsten Sekunde versteift sich mein gesamter Körper.

Du… streichelst… über… meinen… Rücken… … Oh Gott.

“Du meiner auch, Itachi.”

Ohgottogottogottogottogott im Himmel…

Mein ganzer Körper zittert und kribbelt und meine Knie beginnen, weich zu werden. Ich kann kaum noch atmen, ich kann kaum noch denken… Meine Gefühle werden erwidert! Erwidert!

Oh… Jetzt kann ich… kann einer von uns… kannst du…

In. Ruhe. Sterben.

Ich ziehe dich näher an mich heran, ich drücke dich so fest, so fest, so fest an mich heran, dass du kaum noch Luft bekommst. Oh, oh, ich freue mich so für uns beide… Dass wir solch einen ausgezeichneten besten Freund gefunden haben…

Hah… Hah… Ich muss dich drücken… Ich muss dich in mir aufnehmen. Als Teil von mir… Fester, ich…

“I… Itachi…”

Dein Körper verkrampft sich in meinen Armen.

Was ist auf einmal los mit dir, Shisui? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde. Entspann dich. Entspann dich. Halt still, gleich ist alles vorbei, ja…

“I… tachi… Ich… krieg keine Luft mehr…”

Dein Herzschlag, ich spüre ihn.

Ich spüre ihn so deutlich, dein Herz schlägt in deiner Brust, es schlägt so schnell, viel, viel zu schnell. Es schlägt wie meines, in meiner Brust, unsere Herzen im Gleichklang in unserer Brust, im nie enden wollenden Takt der Unendlichkeit…

Oh Shisui… Mein armer, armer Shisui…

Warum nur…

Warum nur hast du das tun müssen?

Ich wusste ja immer, dass du Probleme hast, du hast sie mir nachts heimlich anvertraut, weißt du noch? Ah… Aber dass es soweit kommen musste… Ich war doch immer für dich da, was ist damals nur falsch gelaufen…

“I… ta… keine… … i- ich…”

Meine Hände drücken liebevoll und zärtlich deine Kehle zu.

Oh, Shisui, was ist denn? Lese ich da Angst in deinen Augen? Schrecken? Erkenntnis?

Ich will nicht, dass du mich so ansiehst, Shisui. Freunde vertrauen einander, Freunde helfen und lieben einander, Freunde sind immer füreinander da, ja… Und im Notfall

\---STERBEN FREUNDE AUCH FÜREINANDER---

Also tu mir den Gefallen und stirb endlich!

Stirb, stirb, stirb endlich und mach dich für mich nützlich, mach mich mächtig, mach mich stark! Nur du kannst das, nur du! Du! Du, mein bester Freund der ganzen Erde, STIRB ENDLICH!

…

…

Poch…

…

Poch, poch, poch…

Mein Herz…

Es schlägt…

Alleine.

Im Kontrast zu der Stille… um mich herum. Um uns herum.

Ich fühle mich krank, mir ist schlecht. Aber ooooh, ich spüre eine neue Kraft durch meinen Körper fließen, und das… das fühlt sich gut an.

Ich blicke hinab auf den leblosen Körper in meinen Armen und erschauere. Ich habe Leichen noch nie gemocht. Leichen sind hässlich, Leichen sind kalt und unbeweglich und… und sie verfallen und verfaulen langsam.

Nur einmal angenommen, man ließe diese Leiche ein paar Wochen in der Sonne schmoren… Dann würden all die kleinen Krabbeltiere des nahe gelegenen Waldes eine neue Behausung gefunden haben.

Allein bei dem Gedanken packt mich das nackte Entsetzen.

Du bist fort.

Du bist fort und hast mich alleine hier zurück gelassen.

Das ist wirklich nicht nett von dir. Keine Spur von Rücksichtnahme...

Aber zumindest hast du einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Oh, armer Shisui, ich verstehe deine Gefühle nur zu gut. Wenn du doch nur mit mir geredet hättest, zusammen hätten wir gewiss einen Weg gefunden.

Immerhin… - und der Gedanke erwärmt mein Herz - waren wir beste Freunde.

Ich überwinde meinen Ekel und packe die Leiche, hebe sie hoch und lasse sie über die Brüstung in das schillernde Wasser gleiten. Sie sinkt augenblicklich… Wie ein unförmiger Stein.

Wer hätte das vermutet, dass sich hinter der Fassade dieses harmlos vor sich hin fließenden Baches ein solch tückischer Strom verbirgt…

Stille Wasser sind nun einmal tief.

Ah…

Und es wird Zeit, dir einen gebührenden Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben, Shisui.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
